Surrender to me
by butterflykatie
Summary: Gil walks in on an argument between Catherine and Eddie. Pre CSI. GC Pairing. this is my first fic- please R


Surrender

GC Pairing

Summary: '"How long has this been going on Cath?" He asked, his voice still quiet. He felt like screaming.'

Disclaimer: I own nothing- which really sucks, but I'm learning to live…

Rating: T for language. Really not too bad.

Spoilers: umm… just Cath's relationship with Eddie

Feedback: ooh yes, how exciting

AN: This is for Lena, my beautiful beta who has helped so much. I take all the blame for bad fiction : )

Damn, he thought to himself as he got stuck behind another red light. He had left plenty of time but Gil Grissom had his afternoon planned and he didn't want to be late.

Catherine's car was at the shop and he had promised to give her a lift to work, he had to feed his various arachnids before the start of shift, and Cath didn't mind being early. At this rate he would be cutting it pretty thin.

He pulled up in his friend's driveway and looked at his watch. Not bad, he thought. When he reached the front door he found it ajar and noiselessly let himself in.

"Jesus Eddie, what the hell is wrong with you. I have to work; its not like you even have an income at this point, and I have a daughter to support. Keep your hands off me."

Grissom took a step back. He was unsure of whether he was supposed to be here, while Cath was still in the other room in what sounded like a heated argument with the ex-husband.

"You're just going to fuck that grey haired bug-man of yours, aren't you?" Grissom's jaw dropped open. "Don't give me this bullshit about working late, how else would a slut like you keep a job like that. You were never anything more that a whore. At least when we got married you were honest about it."

Grissom was about to stride angrily into the room and give this bastard a piece of his mind. Judging from Catherine's next response she was just as angry as he was.

"You say this every time, Eddie. I am not fucking Grissom, I never have. And I work damn hard. I have no choice, one of us has to earn the money for the mortgage and it sure as hell ain't you." She fumed, now pacing the room. "Besides, we're over; I've filed for a divorce. It's none of your damn business who I see in my own time."

"I'm Lindsay's father, of course it's my damn business which of your science buddies you're sleeping with this week, like all this time you spend at work can be good for her anyway, you stupid whore."

Grissom was still standing uncertainly by the door. He knew he shouldn't be listening to this, but didn't want to set Eddie off. While he was considering his options her heard what sounded like a vase smashing followed by a muffled thump.

"Eddie, please. Get off of me."

"You'll pay for that, you whore." Eddie screamed. "Just say it, Cath. You slept with that Grissom of yours. Just say it"

"Eddie, let me go."

"Say it Catherine. You always wanted him; I wouldn't be surprised if you fucked him while we were married." Eddie paused as Catherine groaned. "Say it, bitch!"

Grissom stepped into to room. "Get the hell of her Eddie." He hissed, his voice quiet but deadly. He found Catherine curled up in the corner of the room, a bruise forming around her eye.

"Just get out."

Eddie recognised this as a battle he wouldn't win and left the house silently. Cath remained in the same spot, she wouldn't look at him. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"How long has this been going on Cath?" He asked, his voice still quiet. He felt like screaming.

"Gil, just stay out of this" she warned. "It.. it doesn't happen often, ok." She still refused to meet his eyes. "When he gets drunk he just gets a little… touchy. You know." Grissom wanted to cry out, No, he didn't know.

She deliberately made her tone light, "I'm going to have re-do my makeup. I know you wanted to be early tonight. You can go if you like and I'll catch a cab or something…"

"No Cath, I think we have to talk."

"Oh right Gil, after however many months of you locking yourself in your office, now we have to talk?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been, well, very attentive lately. I should have known…"

"Known what Gil," she cut in. "Known that I have issues with my family to be dealt with in my own time?"

"I don't mean as a supervisor Cath. I meant as a friend."

"Oh" She hesitated for a moment, and looked up at him. He could see the skin around her eye colouring, and the beginnings of bruises on her neck.

"What can I do?"

"Everything's fine Gil, I've filed for a divorce. Soon Eddie will be out of my life, there won't be a problem." She sighed.

"He's the father of your child, Cath; he'll always be in your life."

She pulled a face, grimacing as she felt the pain of Eddie's fists. "Thanks for reminding me." She said jokingly, but he could hear the bitter undertone in her voice.

Grissom smiled without humour. Catherine wrung her hands, unsure of what to say. He could see her vulnerability in every movement.

"It's just so hard…" she whispered, looking up at him like a lost little girl. He opened his arms to her and she collapsed against him, sobbing quietly. "Just so hard. I wish it was all just over. It's too hard"

"Shhh" he comforted her, while holding he against him as she emptied herself of tears. "Don't say that. Everything will be alright, I promise." And she believed him, for he had something that Eddie never had, her trust. He had never lied to her, or cheated on her, or treated her as any less than the woman she deserved to be. For the first time in months, she felt safe, curled up in his arms. She didn't want it to end.

Gil too was enjoying this moment more than he cared to admit. His feelings for the beautiful blonde in his arms went far beyond the typical supervisor-employee relationship, beyond even friendship. So when she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he didn't object.

As her tears slowed, the two of them revelled in the sensation of holding each other and being held by someone they cared for. Grissom brushed the tears from her cheek, admiring how beautiful she was despite the bruises and streaks left behind from the tears. She hesitated for a moment, before gentle placing a feather-light kiss on his jaw line.

He knew he should pull back but couldn't. Cath's barely-there kisses continued down his neck as reasons of why they shouldn't do this flooded his brain. She was hurt, she was upset, she was married and to be honest if this stared he didn't know if he could stop.

"Gil, please." She whispered. "I think Eddie was right about one thing, I have always wanted you. I have… I have always loved you…" she trailed off, her voice softer than before.

Grissom smiled into her cheek, relishing the words and emotions that flowed from her lips. How long had he been waiting for her to say that? He met her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her lips, mindful of her bruises. "I love you too." He murmured.

The kiss continued and became increasingly more passionate as they explored each other and the territory that had been forbidden for so long. Catherine opened her mouth to Grissom's curious tongue and sighed with contentment. Their lips melded together, the couple as close as they could be.

Grissom was shocked at himself as he moaned at Cath's attentions. He was on the verge of sleeping with a technically married woman and didn't give a damn.

"Bedroom.." Catherine managed to choke out as Grissom began kissing and licking her neck. She couldn't help giggling at the way he flicked his tongue across he collarbone. Grissom returned to her lips and swept her up in his arms. "I love you very, very much." He whispered reassuringly, as he carried her to the bedroom, creating for themselves their own little piece of paradise."

Two hours later a man's Texan accent rang out through the break room, "I wonder what happened to Cath and Gris?"

His black companion smiled mischievously, "I'm sure they had some kind of unfinished… business."

"Perhaps we should ask Sara." he winked.

They both smirked knowingly…

Thanks guys… please PLEASE read and review!


End file.
